Remember me
by Whenyouwere
Summary: AU. *First fic* Please R&R. "People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end. They might take detours in life but they're never lost"
1. Darling

**In the beginning of the story the characters will be a bit OCC. This might change as the story progresses. Also keep in mind that this is completely AU. Thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing. **

_Prologue_.

_2005_

Haley bit her lip and sighed. This was shit. She knew that this would have more complications than she wanted, but she needed this. She needed the escape. She gently pressed down her salmon-pink suitcase and sat on top of it, resting her face in her hands.

" Darling, do you really want to this?" A sarcastic voice said from the door and Haley quickly turned around. Her mother stood there, tall and with perfectly blow-dried hair bouncing down her tanned shoulders. Her face showed no sign of aging and as a result no signs of emotion. Ever since her mother started with Botox she was impossible to read because every face movement looked as artificial as a plastic doll's.

" I'm sorry." Haley said weakly. And it was true, she was sorry in more ways then one but leaving her mother behind was not her biggest concern and they both knew it.

" You never fit in here any way." Her mother snapped and took a small sip of the martini she held in her hand. Haley shrugged her shoulders, already knowing the rest of this conversation by heart and she had no intention of staying so long.

" I'm leaving. So you can shut your alcohol stinking dragon breath and just watch me." Haley said sweetly and curved her lips up into a soulless smile. Her mother was just as miserable as any other fucker who lived here and Haley was determined to escape their fate. That sudden realization had hit her when she was at a party a couple of months ago and she just knew that this couldn't be her life. Brooke and Peyton drunk, as usual, dancing on the bar and all of the brainless guys staring at them whilst their pretty, blond and dumb girlfriends drank their sorrows away. Pathetic. Luke staring at them disinterested as he looked for another easy target to forget everything with and Nathan doing the same thing only with a permanent scowl etched on his face. Haley was used to this scene and she wanted out. A fresh start in a town where she wasn't "little rich girl" but instead just " Haley". Finding herself was impossible in a place like this.

" Leaving, oh my. My mother's trust fund really came in handy for you dear then?" Her mother tried to smile back but failed miserably. Haley had to chuckle at the sight.

" Yeah. I'm not going to leave my number or anything so this is goodbye." Haley said coldly already done with her mother long before this conversation. She barely had any fond memories of her mother; they all felt tainted from all the shit that had erupted in between them. It was heartbreaking at first and she had spent countless nights crying about it until her pillow was wet and her eyes puffy, but now all that was left was an empty feeling. It was almost worse. She broke out from her thoughts when she saw her mother's scrunched up face. Was she crying?

" I'm sorry." Her mother repeated Haley's earlier words and for the first time in long Haley felt the walls around her heart crack. But she couldn't crack; not now when she had come this far and already mentally said goodbye to this place. So she chose to ignore her mother's weak apology and hardened her voice.

" I might come back in a few years. You never know so don't drink too much. Tell dad goodbye from me." Haley said and put on her sheepskin coat. This was it.

Her mother just stood there, with tiny tears making their way down her cheeks and Haley almost felt bad. Almost.

The chauffeur opened the car door and she slid inside and put her hair up in a messy bun. Her nerves were in a jumbled mess and she could practically feel her hands shaking.

" Ready Miss. James?" The chauffeur said nicely as he looked at her.

" As ready as I can be."

She was at the airport when her sleek phone rang. She had kept it, as a memory of her old life and she realized that she had been stupid enough to not turn it off. Maybe it was better this way, so she picked up.

" Haley." She said curtly.

" Hot-girl, you are just the one I need to talk to, preferably over a mocha latte." Brooke's raspy voice flowed into Haley's ears.

" I can't." Haley swallowed loudly and clutched the phone tightly agains her ear.

" Hot date? Tell me all about it!" Brooke squealed. Of all the people in Orange County, Brooke was the one who she would miss the most. She loved Brooke.

" I'm at the airport. I got a job at a clinic in North Carolina and I'm leaving today."

" Job? Leaving?" Brooke practically screamed.

" I need to. This town is suffocating me, and I love you and Peyton but it's not enough, I need to love myself and I can't do it here."

Brooke didn't respond and Haley almost thought that she had hung up. But once again Brooke's raspy voice entered her ears and Haley took a deep breath.

" I understand...I guess.I'll miss you like crazy and I can't believe you didn't say anything, but I understand. You never fit in here." Brooke said sadly. Haley was shocked, she had expected a screaming outburst and cussing but as usual Brooke surprised her.

" Thank you. I'll miss you Tigger." She meant it.

" You are going to break his heart you know." Brooke said suddenly.

" Who?" Haley asked confused. Even though she had had a fair share of boyfriends they never really mattered much. They all wanted one thing and sometimes they got it and then they left or she left them. It was sad but expected. Haley highly doubted they were walking around with bleeding hearts.

" Nathan." Brooke said sternly and Haley couldn't control the laughter that bubbled inside of her. It was just too funny. She saw that the plane was boarding and she stopped.

" I need to go. Tell Nathan that it'll be okay." She joked but she felt the tears that escaped from her tired eyes.

" God you're oblivious. Never mind. Just don't forget about me and you know that I'll always love you. Good luck I guess." Brooke said slowly and Haley could hear her quiet sobs. It broke her heart.

" I promise. Bye Tigger." And then she hung up. It was officially the end of her old life.


	2. Miss me?

_2009._

It was a comfortable life. Some might even say idyllic. Brooke would call it boring as hell. Haley smiled at the thought. It was so long ago since she moved, four years to be exact. She was not the lost little bratty girl she was back then. The girl who thought she had it all figured out and thought that she was better than the rest of them. She had been jaded back then, sure, but still naïve. Hell what could you expect when you grow up with more money than you can imagine and a constant access to mindless fun. Haley had always wanted more, but she never knew what she wanted. When she moved to North Carolina, Tree Hill to be exact, she had found what she was looking for; normality. She had since then been a dutiful employee at Tree Hill Memorial Hospital and lived a quiet life. She made new friends and slowly but surely removed Orange County from her thoughts. It had been ages since she had heard from Brooke and Peyton and it wasn't surprising. They had nothing in common anymore. The last time she heard from Brooke she was on a yacht and drinking champagne like it was water and participating in different charity galas in Cannes. Meanwhile Haley was packing up medical equipment into storages. She wasn't bitter but sometimes when she lay in her normal sized bed instead of the silky, huge bed she had grown up in she missed the flair and the parties. Haley would never have admitted it though, she was too proud to do that. Besides she already had everything she ever needed.

She had another shift at the hospital tonight and she desperately needed a bath and a nap to loosen up her sore muscles and get some well-deserved sleep. Another new habit she had picked up whilst living in Tree Hill was exercising. When she was deep in thought or on a bad mood nothing cheered her up like a good run. Well except heavy drinking and making out with a hot guy, but those days were long gone. The only negative part about running was the soreness that constantly plagued her during her night shifts but it was nothing a little lavender-scented bubbly bath couldn't fix followed up with some smooth body butter. You could find joy in the smallest of things, she reminded herself. She was just about to climb into the heavenly bubbles when she heard a distinctive knock on her door. She sighed and quickly put on a robe. It was probably her irritating neighbors asking for flour so that they could bake something boring and tasteless that they later would offer her and she would pretend to love. Snapping out of her bitchy thoughts she ran down the stairs and opened the door.

" Darling." A familiar man said with a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

" Lucas?" She said, mouth agape in shock.

" You look like a grandmother." He said rude as ever and pointed at her flowered patterned robe. When she was younger she used to have a huge crush on Lucas but the older he got the ruder he became. He enjoyed riling her up, saying that her feistiness spiced up his life, and always pushed the limits. He loved her though, in a completely dysfunctional brother and sister way. Now he stood in front of her and she couldn't be more surprised. The last time she heard from him was a couple of years ago when he called her in the middle of the night, drunk as hell, and begged her to come back and mumbling something about Nathan. She had hung up and he never called again. Looking at him now she realized that she had missed him, not that she would ever confess it.

" Still an asshole." She said angrily and his smirk grew wider.

" A hug?" He said smugly and opened up his arms.

" What do you want?" She asked already annoyed.

" Still a bitch." He said. One thing that still surprised her was how quickly he would change moods, one second he would carry her around on his shoulders and the next he would blatantly ignore her. He was practically scowling at her and she felt her temper rise. He really _was_ an asshole.

" What are you doing here?" She repeated.

" Can I come in?" He commanded and she reluctantly opened her door more, allowing him to slip inside.

" I still can't believe you live in this piece of shit small-town. But if it was anyone who would move it would be you." He contemplated as he walked over to her fireplace and started to inspect her framed photographs. She could see a flash of hurt in his eyes when he realized that there was none of him or his friends.

" So did you come here for any other reason than to insult me?" She snapped, tired of his games and attitude. He was stupid if he thought that he could just waltz into her life and criticize it.

" You need to come back." He stated plainly. She wanted to punch him. She refused to go back and she opened her mouth to yell at him when he continued with anger evident in his blue eyes.

" I know that you think that you're better than us. That you're saint freaking Haley. But the fact is that you are fucking worse because you turned your back on your family. 'Cause we were your family whether you wanted it or not. And you just disappeared to some idiotic boring town and decorated your house in cheap furniture just so that you could blend in and took a job at a clinic even though you have so much money in your bank account that you could feed an entire country just like the rest of us. It's fucking pathetic and fake. You are backstabbing bitch and even though we aren't exactly angels back home we sure got each others backs." He yelled. She walked up to him and slapped him and he smiled mischievously when her hand connected to his face. He expected it.

" Fuck you." Was all she could say without her voice trembling.

" It's true. We fucking loved you and we didn't even get a goodbye." He mumbled bitterly. She fought the urge to roll her eyes, he was acting childish and immature not that it surprised her. So what that she left? People left all the time it was a part of living. You grow up and spread your wings and fly out of your childhood and hope that you won't break your wings. She was caught in a messed up circle of people and when she got the chance she fled. He could blame her as much as she wanted but she refused to care.

" So you've said what you wanted. Now go." She said as calmly as she could. She didn't want to play games and that was all the Scott brothers ever did and it bothered her that she used to play along. Not anymore.

" Not if you don't come with me." He said stubbornly.

" And you expect me to do that after what you just said. You're delusional."

" Nathan is in trouble." Lucas said bluntly.

" Big surprise." Haley quipped.

" He needs you and he would never admit it so I came here to convince you to come back. Do you really think you're so important that I would fly all the way here just to insult you? I have more important things to do." He bit out.

" I'm sure you do, but I have a boyfriend and my shift starts in two hours. So I'll pass. You can go now." She was too tired to fight and she wanted nothing more than to return to her habits. Which meant getting Lucas out of her safe haven as soon as possible. And besides what could she possibly do to help Nathan? She was always cleaning up the messes that the Scott brothers got themselves into time after time when she lived in the OC and she was not going to start again. She didn't even want to know what Nathan had done, probably something unnecessarily stupid and she knew that Lucas wouldn't tell her until she caved in. Which was something she wasn't going to do.

" You're so fucking selfish." He spit out and he looked at her with so much anger that she flinched.

" When will you leave?" She sighed. He looked surprised that she didn't fight back.

" I'll stay here until you've changed your mind."

" I hate you." She whined and continued;" I have work and responsibilities and I know that those are foreign concepts to you but they mean a lot to me. I will not go back to OC and ruin everything I've built, especially not for Nathan. So don't waste your precious little time and return to OC and stay there for all I care. Just leave." She was tired of his shit and her bath was probably starting to get cold. She dreaded the shift at the hospital, she felt completely drained of all energy.

" One week Haley. I'll apologize and play nice. Just one week." He begged and she knew that it pained him. During his entire life things were just handed to him and he never had to fight for anything. He probably though that this trip over here was going to earn him some major karma points and that she would be so star struck over being in his presence again that she would just come with him the second he asked. The Scott brothers were twisted and even though they could draw you in with their charm they could also be the biggest jerks on the face of the earth. It was like he had forgotten how well she knew them and the games they played.

" So I'll just call the clinic and tell them what?" She said and a small smile graced her lips. He probably didn't know how having a job worked.

" That your mother died or something. You're smart." He said disinterested. He could care less about her job.

" Lie. Great plan. Although it was better than I thought it would, considering that you've got the brains of a two year old." She quipped. He laughed at that, just like she knew he would. He was a bastard but he had a weakness for Haley James's insults even after all this time. Probably always would.

" Even though I hate you I still miss you, Hales." He said and for the first time his eyes looked at hers without anger.

" Thank you." She said sarcastically.

" So are you coming or not?" He prodded, having the attention span of a child.

" Not." She said.

" I'm not going anywhere then. Does Tree Hill offer any five star hotels?" He said ignoring the way she glared at him.

" They have a bed and breakfast down the street." She said reluctantly. She stifled a giggle when she remembered how much the beds squeaked when you tossed and turned preventing you from sleeping longer than 10 minutes. She had stayed there the first night she came to Tree Hill and it nearly drove her mad. Lucas would hate it with a passion.

" And the day just keeps on getting better. You couldn't have chosen a more classy place to start your new boring life?" He said like the spoiled brat he was and she smiled at him. She always enjoyed a plagued Lucas and the way he pouted.

" I did it to see you squirm." She smirked and opened the door and this time he walked out. He winked at her and she glared. It was like old times.

" I'll see you tomorrow, darling." He warned her before walking away.

* * *

" Warm towel?" The stewardess asked her nicely as she handed Haley the steaming towel. Haley nodded slightly and relaxed back into her chair.

" Was it a long time ago you flew first class or something?" Lucas asked and scoffed. He was pleased with himself, and Haley couldn't blame him. Last night after calling in sick she had stayed, up with her mind spinning, she realized that it was better to go back for a few days and then leave it behind forever. She wanted closure and maybe this way she could get it. A proper goodbye. So she had gone over to the B&B and mumbled to Lucas that she could come with him and he had smirked at her before saying that he knew that she would come around. She had kicked him in the shin and then he finally stopped smirking. And now she was on a plane back home, feeling more irritated and bitchy than in a long time; Lucas sometimes had that effect on her.

" Shut up." She said shortly before putting her headphones on trying to block out the rest of the word.

" Don't you like me anymore, darling?" He asked with mock hurt.

" Nope." She said.

" Well I'm bored and even though I wished I had someone else to talk to than you, I'll guess you'll do." He said and traced a finger down her cheek.

" Talk then." She said and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

" Nathan is partying his life away." Lucas said seriously. One thing she always had loved about Lucas was that behind his huge ego he actually had a heart. It was messed up, of course what could you expect after having the childhood he had, but it was there nonetheless. He loved his brother more than life and she respected him for it. Sometimes.

" Is that why you want me to come? Seems fucking unnecessary." She huffed in annoyance. It didn't exactly sound like a big problem; it was what all the people did back there and besides what could Haley do about it. Nathan was more complicated than Lucas and that said a lot. She honestly didn't want to deal with his tortured and overly grumpy soul.

" Haley you really are a bitch. Nathan listens to you. Always have and always will." Lucas spit out. Haley looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. It was just another Scott mind game and she couldn't care less. They probably still wanted to see if they had some sort of control on her.

" Yeah. Nice talking to you Lucas. I'm going to sleep now. Buh-bye." She closed her eyes and put the sleeping mask on top.

When she got out of the airplane her phone rang. It was Julian. She had forgotten all about him and she felt guilty.

" Hey babe." She said sweetly and Lucas eyed her suspiciously. He used to be awfully protective around here before and it looked like it hadn't changed.

" Why haven't you answered?" Julian's concerned voice lulled her nerves and she smiled. He really was a nice guy.

" I'm so so sorry, honey. I just had to go back home and help a friend. It's just for a few days." She tried to sound normal.

" Do you want me to come? Are you alright?" Julian reminded her on why she loved Tree Hill and her life. He said what he thought and she could read him so easily, it just flowed. He would give her flowers and kiss her cheek and hold her hand. Normality.

" I'm completely fine. You know what, I would love that." She regretted it the moment she said it. It was practically all lies.

" I can finally meet your family." It was like taking a cold shower. Her family.

" Sure." She scolded herself for not saying " NO". This could only mean inevitable disaster.

" I've booked a flight. Can you pick me up at eight tomorrow?" He said enthusiastically.

" Yep, babe." She whispered with a slight panic. Lucas looked at her amused.

They hung up and then Lucas opened his mouth but Haley pointed her finger at him.

" If you say a word I will castrate you." She threatened.

How would she explain her old world to him? All the unspoken rules? All the stupid things she had done? She used to drive around in a cream colored BMW convertible and get a parking ticket everywhere she went. Now she drove a Volvo and parked it dutifully on the Hospital parking lot. She used to drink bottles and bottles of expensive wine with Brooke on their " Wine Thursday's" and invite people to come and keep them company the day after when they ditched school. But the hardest thing to explain would be Nathan. She just knew it. When Haley lived in her old house she would sneak out at night, sometimes several days in a row, and walk over to the Scott's mansion and sleep in Nathan's bed. Nathan holding her until the early hours of the morning was still reluctantly one of her fondest moments. They never talked about it, because when they talked they usually fought. But she would still come back to his arms at night. It was the only time they were on the same wavelength and then it was impossible to keep them apart. Haley would look at his face when he slept and smile and she knew that he did the same. Brooke once said, after a few tequila shots, that it was the sweetest thing she had ever witnessed and it still managed a slight flutter in her heart. But she knew Nathan and he was not "sweet" when he was awake. Haley had no doubt in her mind that he was going to tell Julian all her dirty little secrets and they were many and almost always involving Nathan. He had the power, always had, and she had no doubt that he would use it.

" So you invited the boyfriend." Lucas grinned after they climbed into the car. She shot him a dirty look and started to stare out of the car window.

" Have you heard from Brooke?" He asked her suddenly and she turned around to face him. Even though Haley would say that her and Lucas' relationship was complicated it was nothing to the train-wreck on and off relationship he had with Brooke. They fell in love when they were three when he helped her build a sandcastle and she gave him one dimpled grin and he was sold. Lucas used to say that one day he would marry Brooke, even though they might have recently broken up, and a goofy smile would spread over his handsome features. But Lucas screwed up one too many times and Brooke dumped his sorry and pleading ass for a hot French guy named Cleo. It might have been a bit of a cliché but Brooke seemed happy and that was enough for Haley.

" It's been a while. She was in Cannes last time I heard from her, dancing the night away with her hot European lover." She studied his reaction and when his blue eyes darkened she sighed. Some things would never change.

* * *

" Well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Brittany greeted Haley with a sloppy kiss on the cheek. To say that they hated each other was an understatement.

" Nice to see you, Brit." She said coldly and flipped her naturally blonde hair, something Brittany always envied. She was about to excuse herself from her " reunion dinner " to go to the bathroom when she saw him. He looked like a mess. A very hot mess, chiseled abs could be distinguished from his loose fit t-shirt and his eyes were blue as ever. But he looked tired, his blue eyes hazy and his hair in dire need of a trim. He hadn't seen her yet and she took a deep breath. Nathan Scott was easily flammable and impossible to read and Haley had no intention of fighting with him. He looked up at her and she saw a flash of something run over his features but it disappeared quickly and he just nodded curtly before returning his attention to the girl next to him. To say that she was disappointed was the understatement of the year. She had not come all this way to be ignored.

" Is he ignoring you darling?" Lucas asked smugly and she wanted to slap him.

" Was this all just a mind game Scott? To see if I would come back if you begged me? To see if Nathan still holds some kind of power over me?" She was furious and red patches formed on her white neck.

" He's just scared." Lucas said suddenly disinterested in her and her feelings.

" Yeah right, Big Bad Nathan scared of me." She rolled her eyes before excusing herself.

* * *

Haley was on her way to the bathroom when someone yanked her into a corner of the hazy club. She was met with penetrating blue eyes.

" Miss me?" She said weakly but he just stared at her, pinning her arms against the wall.

He placed a chaste kiss on her collarbone before smiling.

" I didn't notice you were gone." He said simply and let go of her arms, a smirk playing at his lips. He placed another kiss on her left cheek before returning into the haze.

She put her hand on her cheek and she could feel his lips like fire on her skin.

**I know that the dynamic of Lucas and Haley is rather different, but I kind of like it. And also please keep in mind that the characters will develop (a.k.a. stop acting so damn bitchy as the story progresses).Please R&R and give me suggestions on things that I could improve. I know my grammar sometimes isn't the best (English is not my native language).**


	3. Princess

**Please read and review. If you don't like it, tell me and I'll hopefully learn from my many mistakes. Thank you **** and huge thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter. The next chapter will contain more Naley.**

" So I heard this rumor that the princess was back?" Peyton said sarcastically and smiled at Haley as she sat down beside her. Haley smiled back weakly, knowing that Peyton held a grudge against her for leaving. They were still at the club and Haley was slightly buzzed.

" Here I am in all my glory." She tried to joke but Peyton looked at her irritated.

" Yeah." She answered and took a sip from her drink.

" So how's your life?" Haley tried.

" Same old, same old. Parties, hot guys and sometimes I paint. I haven't abandoned all of my friends without a proper goodbye yet so I guess that's always something to be proud of." Peyton snapped.

" Gee thanks." Haley said tiredly. She had gotten the message; they all hated her.

" I just thought about it last week actually. I had just finished a new my painting and I looked at it and I knew that you would have understood it, that we could have shared that moment together. But instead you were thousands of miles away pretending that we didn't exist. Kind of hurts." Peyton stated and Haley felt a couple of tears slip down her cheek.

" I need to go, Peyton. I'll see you around." She couldn't handle it.

" This is just so _you_, running away from all your problems. I really should take a picture of this classic Haley view called "her back as she leaves you"." Peyton said bitterly.

Haley just shrugged her shoulders and left.

* * *

She was freaking out. Haley liked to have everything under control and right now she was as far from it, returning to OC had shaken her up. Everywhere she went she was met with hostility and she couldn't handle it. So she had hurt them. Was she always supposed to put other people first? Would they be happy if she had stayed but died inside? If they really loved her they would have understood her decision even if it hurt, she thought. And that meant that in the end she was stuck here for five days with people who just thought about their own needs and never really loved her. It stung, but she wasn't surprised. Just as she was about to pack her bags and return she heard a knock on her hotel room door. Haley opened the door reluctantly.

" Hi, darling." It was her mother. Lydia James still looked the same, which really wasn't that surprising. As usual her facial expression was blank and her eyes watery.

" Mom." Haley swallowed. It was just too much.

" So you return and don't even tell your own mother? That is cold, even for you." Her mother said smugly and reached out to touch Haley's cheek. Haley flinched at the contact.

" I can't. I just can't." Haley's big brown eyes were full of unshed tears threatening to spill out at any moment. Her mother shook her head slowly.

" What? Can't handle me? Darling I don't bite." Her mother quipped.

" Just stop." Haley said tiredly and took a deep breath.

" How long are you staying? I heard from Brittany, such a lovely girl, that your boyfriend is coming. We simply must invite him over for dinner don't you think?" Lydia said and sat down stiffly on Haley's bed.

" I don't think that's the best idea considering the fact that I haven't talked to you or dad for the past four years." It was a ridiculous suggestion and of course they were both aware of that fact, but her mother was the master of denial and always expected Haley to follow along.

" See honey, it is really about time that we reconnect. I'll even bake your favorite cake." Her mother tried again with a hint of desperation in her voice.

" What is my favorite cake mom?" Haley faked a smile.

" Oh isn't it chocolate cheesecake?" Lydia answered unsure and she fidgeted with the hem of her cashmere cardigan.

" I hate cheesecake." It was miles between them and in that moment when they locked eyes they realized that it never could be mended.

" I will have dinner ready at nine tomorrow. Put on something appropriate and invite the Scott's and Peyton for company. It will be lovely." Lydia said but her voice held no conviction. Haley only nodded in response.

" Fantastic. If you'll excuse me I'm going to the country club for some massage. Goodbye darling."

" And don't forget two bottles of wine." Haley deadpanned and her mother struck her a hurt look before closing the door.

* * *

" I'm back. And I'm engaged!" Haley woke up to Brooke's squealing and she slowly opened up her eyes as Brooke continued." I heard you were back and I was like " Hello Brookie, your long gone best friend is back and you're in France how weird is that?" and yes before you say anything I sometimes talk about my self in third person when I'm excited. Cause YOU are back! Oh you have to meet Cleo, he is so gorgeous by the way like sex on a stick with a French accent, I'm sure you'll love…_oh my god you look like hell_ what did you drink? Any way I found your hotel room and here I am." Haley had to laugh at Brooke's enthusiasm. Brooke was glowing despite the obvious jetlag. Her skin was tanned and her hair shiny and bouncy and on her finger was the biggest diamond Haley had ever seen.

" Hug me." Brooke demanded and Haley happily obliged.

" Oh my god, engaged? How did that happen?" Haley said still shocked over both Brooke's surprise return and surprise engagement. That girl sure was a mile a minute

" Well isn't it the prettiest thing you've ever seen? Princess cut with so many carats that it makes me blush, and girlie that never happens. Anyway we've been together for four months, which is like forever in my book and then he just proposed on his yacht. It was so romantic." Brooke gushed as practically shoved her hand in Haley's face.

" Oh Brooke I'm so glad you're back from the France. Everyone hates me here." Haley pouted.

" Quit moping. Life is wonderful and the sky is blue and did I mention that I'm ENGAGED?" This time both girls started giggling hysterically.

" Oh my mom's having us all over for dinner tonight including my very serious boyfriend. It's going to be a blast." Haley muttered. Brooke looked at her wide-eyed.

" You have a boyfriend? Is he HT&R?" Brooke asked as she lay down on Haley's bed and gently fiddled her ring.

" HT&R?" Haley asked confused.

" Hot rich and tanned, duh." Brooke giggled.

" He is hot. Like really sweet, serious and committed." Haley said and smiled. Julian really was a great guy.

" Sounds boring." Brooke grinned. Haley glared at her before smiling.

" So does Lucas know about your engagement?" Haley asked carefully. She doubted that he did.

" Of course not. Besides we are over with a big o." Brooke said quickly.  
" Yeah. We are messed up aren't we? I mean look at us, we've got money and looks and no one is sick and still we always fuck up." Haley stated.

" You were always the responsible one growing up, darling, but still your heart is closed off and I don't know why. I mean I feel happy, Hales. You deserve that too." Brooke said gently and placed a cool hand on Haley's robe clad shoulder.

And Brooke meant every word of it. Even though Haley sometimes could be a bitch, she always helped. When Brooke and Nathan ended up in jail after a drunken night Haley was there the next morning, annoyed as hell, but still there and bailed them out. Haley had saved each and every one of their group more than they realized but it was also why her move had hurt them. She was one of them and the glue that held them together and when she disappeared they all floated away. Brooke knew that it had hit Nathan the hardest, even though he never would say so and Haley never understood it. He was lost without her. Brooke had always wondered if they at one point had a sexual relationship but they both denied every time she asked. She knew how Nathan and Haley worked, always fighting with and for each other. But when she moved they lost touch and Nathan lost his grip on the world. Partying like a maniac all days of the week with different girls on each arm was his new style, even Brooke had a hard time keeping up with him. Haley probably didn't have a clue of the effect she had on him, and Brooke almost chuckled at the thought. Haley was sometimes goddamn stupid for being so smart.

" I am happy in Tree Hill." Haley said sternly.

" Of course, honey. I'm happy if you're happy with your geographic location or whatever, but I meant happy in love" Brooke said.

" I am happy in love with Julian." Haley said and sat up in her bed. She didn't know why she felt like she was defending herself, but she did.

" Of course, honey." Brooke smiled.

" You don't believe me do you?" Haley said annoyed. Brooke always had this weird fascination for Nathan and Haley as a couple. She loved Brooke and was happy that she was back, but not if she was going to start talking about "obvious soul mates" and crap like that.

" Not a word, darling, not a word. Now let's go shopping for tonight, and please freshen up or something cause as I said before, the hangover look is not a look for you." Brooke huffed and giggled when Haley swatted her arm. The dream team was back, Brooke grinned at the thought. It was the silly name they'd given themselves when they were 12 and sang in front of Brooke's closet mirror and dreamed about starting an all girls band and they would get ridiculously famous and marry Justin Timberlake, both of them of course. Since then a lot had changed, Haley had gotten bitter and Brooke realized that she was completely and utterly tone deaf, but their friendship remained.

* * *

After going through every single store in the entire city and taking breaks to eat yoghurt ice cream and listen to Brooke complaining about the lack of " sexy ass lingerie these days" Haley's shopping day was over. They spent the last remaining hours before they had to get ready tanning in Brooke's giant garden while drinking fruity drinks. Haley had missed this. She rarely did anything fun anymore, and like Lucas had said she saw more similarities in her grandmother's life than in a normal twenty-three year olds. Julian often told her to loosen up and let go, but it was hard to do. She didn't want to end up like her mother. It was almost her only goal in life, but she never told anyone. Her mother was miserable, even though she was surrounded by luxury and fun. To avoid becoming her mother Haley had a plan, move to someplace else and marry a nice, simple guy and get lot's of children that played around in your medium sized home. She was doing just fine, she had a nice stable job that she enjoyed and a nice medium sized home and last but not least a nice boyfriend. She wondered if he still would love her when he had seen her origins. If he would still love her when he saw her true colors. Haley had never felt whole, never felt complete. No one had ever loved her fully and she couldn't help the tears the slowly ran down her suntanned cheeks. Maybe Julian did, the tried to console herself. It would all be determined now, if he still wanted a future with her after meeting her family she knew he had to be the one.

" Are you alright?" Brooke asked concerned from her sunbed and rubbed more oil on her already tanned stomach.

" I'm fine. I'm just nervous about tonight."

" It will be great as long as you hide the liquor." Brooke said frankly and put down her sunglasses at the tip of her nose.

" My mom has secret hiding spots all over the house. She is like the alcoholic Easter bunny or something." Haley said and Brooke giggled. It wasn't funny though and they both knew it.

" Well let's get ready and then I'll drive you to pick up _the boyfriend_" Brooke rolled of the sunbed and started walking towards the house.

" Sure."

* * *

" Haley I've missed you. You look stunning." Julian looked at her in awe and Haley blushed. She hugged him fiercely, she could count on him or at least she hoped so.

" I've missed you so much, Julian." She almost got tears in her eyes. Yesterday had been a mess of emotions and it just felt so nice to have him by her side. Haley felt safe.

Brooke smirked at the sight.

" I'm Brooke. Super-hot –best-friend." She said nicely and he shook her hand.

" Nice to meet you." Julian said. He looked hot in his shirt and nice trousers. Haley smiled at him as he pecked her lips. Maybe tonight wouldn't be too bad.

" Honestly I never thought I would meet some of Haley's old friends." Julian said and nudged Haley." I mean you know everything about my boring childhood but I barely now anything about yours." Brooke gave Haley a sympathetic look.

" That's all about to change." Haley smiled but her voice sounded borderline shrill.

The James' mansion was huge. Jimmy James didn't settle for anything less than magnificent and that was exactly what he had told the nervous broker 20 years ago. After countless house tours and frowns they finally found their ideal home. Complete with seven bedrooms and five bathrooms they could host a minor country and it was a deal. And of course it wouldn't be good enough if there wasn't a tennis court and a swimming pool that was an exact replica of the Olympic one in Athens. Julian looked at the house with eyes wide and Haley took a deep breath.

" You lived here? You Haley James who always buy things on discount and never splurges?" He asked surprised. Brooke laughed so loud that Haley glared at her.

" Yeah. Sorry." She said sheepishly.

" My girl is full of surprises. I love it." He kissed her forehead and she relaxed a tiny bit. She still flinched every time he said " My girl" and she never understood why. She was his girl. Haley met Julian the classic way; through mutual friends. He was a good friend with her friend Gemma's brother and they met at a dinner. He had been so charming with his white smile that Haley couldn't say no when he asked her out. He was the ideal guy; well educated, he was the creative director of a small movie company, and hot as hell but at the same time ridiculously romantic. Haley was not huge on the romantic stuff but she still appreciated every single rose he gave her. Now two years later they had a solid relationship, at least Haley hoped so.

" Brooke." It was Lucas and judging by the huge smile on his face he was happy to see her. Haley looked with dread as Nathan, Peyton and a blond bimbo stepped out of Lucas' car.

" Lucas." Brooke said coldly. He studied her for a moment before turning to Julian.

" I'm Julian. Haley's boyfriend." He said and waved to the group. Nathan just stared at him before scoffing loudly and grabbed the bimbo's arm and pulled her closer. Peyton waved back disinterested and Lucas gave him a small smile. Julian's smile faded visibly and Haley put a reassuring hand on his back.

" So Haley why aren't you staying with your parents?" Nathan asked with a smirk as they started to walk towards the house. He knew why, but the bastard wanted to make her suffer. She decided to let it go, maybe he would warm up to them later.

" I wanted to share a room with Julian at the Hotel." Haley said and smiled. She had to admit that Nathan looked good, he always did. But he also looked sad and despite the tension between them she wanted to be his friend. So she released herself from Julian's grasp and walked over to Nathan and his blonde date.

" Hey Nate." She said softly.

" Nate? Since when do you call me Nate?" He snapped and let his hand slip inside of his date's dress.

" Fine be that way." Haley had the patience of a child when it came to Nathan.

" I intend to." He said smugly and then said." This is Heidi. My date."

" Oh I'm Haley. You are really pretty and that means that you could be with someone much better than _Nathan._" Haley said and then walked back to Julian.

* * *

The dinner was okay. Haley had to admit that. Her mother behaved, barely even talked and even though both Peyton and Nathan ignored her it was almost for the better. She had fun talking to Brooke, Lucas and Julian. Brooke and Lucas had decided to leave all of their messy past behind them and focus on being friends, but every time Brooke mentioned Cleo Lucas took a deep breath and looked away, clenching his fist. Julian seemed to enjoy himself and she silently thanked God for not ruining her relationship.

" So, Julian right? How did you meet the lovely Haley?" Peyton's voice was drooping with sarcasm but Julian was oblivious.

" At a dinner. She just has this light you know, that drew me in." He looked over at Haley and she smiled at him.

" That's so cute." Brooke said.

" I'm sorry" Lydia excused herself and started to stand up. She was fumbling and almost fell when she started to walk. Haley felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment. Julian gave her hand a light squeeze but all it managed to do was make her feel even more nauseous. He saw her mother, the alcoholic. But everyone kept the conversation going until they heard a loud thump. Haley got a bad feeling in her stomach and she jumped out of her seat. As she walked into the bathroom she saw her. Lydia James, the queen of ice, lay down on the floor with vomit all around her. Haley just stood there, incapable of moving, and just looked. Someone entered the bathroom but she couldn't acknowledge it until she felt a pair of calloused hands gently grab her shoulders.

" I will fix this. Okay? Don't worry, Hales." Nathan whispered softly in her ear. He walked out in the hallway and she could hear him ordering people around until he quickly walked back and started to perform CPR. Brooke took care of the rest, she quickly told everyone to leave and then she said to Julian that Haley probably was just in shock and that Brooke would call him as soon as they reached the hospital. She just knew that Nathan would deal with her better. Haley still stood there when the ambulance came and they told her to come with them. Nathan took her hand, rubbed his thumb along her knuckles and said that he was coming with her.

" What if she dies?" Haley whispered.

" Hales, no matter what it will be okay." Nathan said hoarsely and her heart hurt when he used his old nickname. It all hurt.


End file.
